


You Will Do As I Say

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Anna [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Trevelyan's father has selected a noble for her to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Daughter,_

_I have selected a nobleman for you to wed. It is high time you do your duty for your family. It has come to my attention that you have recently become engaged to a commoner, and that will not stand. You are a Trevelyan, and I am your father, you will do as I say._

  
_Lord Edward Trevelyan_

 

"So how do you want to respond to this letter?" Josephine asks, as Cullen quietly seethes on the other side of the war table.

"I'm guessing handing this to Sera to respond to would be out of the question." Anna says, with a glint of mischief in her eyes, as she glances over at Cullen. When their eyes meet, she smiles warmly at him, and places her hand on her stomach. Anna feels a kick, and she waves Josephine and Cullen over to feel. Cullen's scowl turns into a grin when he feels his baby moving. "Remember, my love, no one will take me from you. I defeated Coryfeus, I can get rid of whoever my father is trying to force on me." Anna gently caresses his cheek, and turns to Josephine. "Can you diplomatically tell Lord Trevelyan to fuck off? I have a wedding to plan." Josephine nods, and gets to work.

 

_Lord Trevelyan,_

_I am already getting married, therefore I can not wed whoever it is that you selected. I will not break my promise to Cullen Rutherford, and it does not matter to me one bit that his is not nobility. I am not a Trevelyan, and I have not been one for a decade. Please do not contact me again._

_Inquisitor Anna_

 

Anna nods and smiles at Josephine. "This will do perfectly" She says, "I just have one more thing to accomplish. Have you seen our new spymaster? I need her to find a way to get Mother and Evelyn here for the wedding."

"I can get that done." Harding says, "let's talk over the security at the estate." Anna nods, and they wander off to the library together.

 

_Anna,_

_Please do as father says. He has become more violent since your letter, and it's been hard trying to keep everyone safe. I know you probably love this man you're marrying, but think of those you left behind. I pray that you will make the right decision._

_Love, Evelyn_

 

"Get them out now." Anna roars, and everyone in the war room flinches. "I don't care how you get it done, just make sure my mother and sister get here safely damn it." A fortnight passes before Anna hears anything. She knows between Cullen and Harding that her family will be safe, but she's still afraid for them. Cullen returns to their room, still in armor, and Anna gives him a hopeful look. "Any news, love?" She asks. His face lights up with an ear to ear smile and he turns so she can see the top of the stairs. Standing there are her mother and sister. "Mother! Evelyn!" She cries and they run to each other. Meeting in the middle, they hug and cry. Pulling back, her mother looks her over before her eyes settle on Anna's waist.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" Lydia Trevelyan asks, her eyes filled with new tears. Anna nods, and gently brushes the tears on her mother's cheeks away.

"Would you both help me with my wedding?" Anna asks nervously.

"Of course, sister." Evelyn says, smiling. "We've had a chance to meet this man of yours." Evelyn and Lydia look Cullen over, making him blush again. "And we can tell why you two are together. You're both so perfect for one another."

"It would be my honor." Lydia says softly. "I'm so proud of you, my baby girl. I always have been."

 

_Daughter,_

_Where are your mother and sister? I know you have something to do with this. Do not make me take military action to get them back._

_Lord Trevelyan_

 

"Josie, can I please, please, please give this one to Sera?" Anna begs, and to her surprise, Josephine agrees.

 

_Lord Trevelyan,_

_You will no longer be permitted to use my sister and mother as punching bags. You can try to attack Skyhold, but you will never be victorious. (in a different, more messy writing it says: eat this, piss bag. Beside it is a rude drawing of a naked man with a mouth and ass full of arrows.) Oh, and the wedding was beautiful, a pity you couldn't get your head out of your ass long enough to attend._

_Inquisitor Anna Rutherford_

 

Anna was certain her father had steam coming out of his ears, and she would laugh, but labor pains are a bitch. Her mother and sister are seated beside her and Cullen is sitting in the bed on her other side as the midwife tells her to start pushing. After what seems like forever and an infinite amount of pain, Anna feels her baby being born and hears it's first cries. "It's a girl." The midwife says, beaming at Anna. The baby is cleaned and checked, and then she is handed to Anna. She and Cullen look at each other, tears in their eyes because of the miracle they created with their love.

"Evelyn Mia." Anna says quietly, as she watches her perfect little girl yawn and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When they heard that a large force was leaving Ostwick, Anna and Cullen decided to have his family come for an extended stay, just in case. "Seems like that was the right call." Anna says, as she watches Mia play with the children.

"It seems so." Cullen agrees. "The Trevelyan forces had reached my family's farm not a fortnight ago. Hopefully not too much was destroyed." Anna winces and gives Cullen an apologetic look. 

"Knowing my father, the houses have been leveled, the livestock killed, and the field burnt and salted." Anna says, frowning. "They should be here any day now, and while I doubt they could do anything to Skyhold itself, I wouldn't want us to seem cowardly."

"You're right, I'll have most of our men before the gates, and I'll lead them." Cullen replies, as they watch the children run around the courtyard.

"My father will be going for you, all his forces will be expecting you." Anna says firmly. "I will lead the men, they won't expect me."

"But you've just recently had our daughter, you need to rest." Cullen says, "I'm the Commander, it should be me."

"I had Evie six months ago, I'm not made of glass, and my decision is final." Grumbling, Cullen relents, and they walk off to prepare the soldiers.

 

A few days later, the Trevelyan forces are spotted less than a mile from Skyhold. Anna gathers the men just outside the gate, and orders the gates closed behind them. The vanguard are all on horses, and the archers are on the walls. When her father's forces arrived they were dwarfed by Anna's men and women. Above her, among the archers are her mother, her sister, and Cullen. Anna moves her horse forward slightly and shouts, "you are painfully outnumbered, lay down your arms and your lives shall be spared." Some of the Trevelyan soldiers look as though they want to lay down their arms, but a glare from their lord makes them reconsider. 

"They are all loyal to me, daughter, more than you have ever been." Lord Trevelyan sneers. Anna shrugs and calls the charge. The battle is short and brutal, with Lord Trevelyan the only man standing of his forces in the end. The soldiers ring themselves around him, and he cowers in fear as Anna approaches. 

"Their so called loyalty to you got them all killed." Anna says angrily, "you, Lord Trevelyan are under arrest." Edward Trevelyan springs up as she turns and pulls out a knife. Anna's breath catches as her father grabs her from behind and stabs her, the blade protruding from her stomach. As she falls, Anna hears her father laughing. In what seems like a mile away, she faintly hears Cullen and her family scream in agony, and the world fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dice spoke again. :)

Cullen and Evelyn pace outside of the healer's room, while Lydia and Mia take care of little Evie. All of Skyhold is filled with tension so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Dorian and the healer walk out of the room, both of their brows covered in sweat. "How is she?" Cullen asks, looking back and forth between the two.

"She is stable, but it will take some time for her to fully recover." The healer says, "she lost a lot of blood. Had they not binded her wound as quickly as they did, I wouldn't have been able to help her." Evelyn and Cullen grab a hold of each other to keep themselves from falling. Each of them with the image of Anna dying in front of Skyhold, a pool of blood under her in their minds.

"We almost lost her when we began to work on the wound." Dorian added. "I am not much of a healer, but between Sofie and I we were able to bring her back."

"Can we go see her?" Evelyn asked, when Cullen failed to find the words to ask.

"Yes, but understand that it will most likely be a long time before she wakes again." Sofie replies, "and she looks like death, but as her body makes more blood, she'll start to recover." Cullen and Evelyn nod, and walk into Sofie's room. On the bed, in the middle of the room, lay Anna. Her light brown hair was still pulled back into a neat braid, and her skin looks so pale it's nearly blue. Cullen and Evelyn sit on either side of the bed and take one of her hands. 

"Don't leave us, my love." Cullen says softly, as he tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "We need you, please." As they sit by her bed to keep vigil, the door opens, and Vivienne walks in. Without so much as a word to either of them, she summons healing magic and casts on Anna. Her color rapidly returns as Vivienne casts, until she is back to her natural tone.

"She will still need rest, darlings, but she will be up again soon." Vivienne says, as she looks at Cullen and Evelyn.

"Thank you, Vivienne." Cullen says, feeling more relieved than he had since Anna had been stabbed a few days previously.

"Think nothing of it, darling," Vivienne replies, "Anna has done so much for us all, I had to help." With a nod to them both, Vivienne turns and walks out the door.

"I'll go tell mother what happened." Evelyn says, and Cullen nods. After she leaves, Cullen leans over Anna's bed and gently kisses her. As he pulls away from her, he sees that she's waking up. Anna looks up at Cullen and smiles weakly.

"I was so scared." Cullen says, fighting to keep himself from crying, "there was so much blood."

"Do you remember what I told you before I went to fight Coryfeus?" Anna asks.

"That nothing would ever keep you from being with me." Cullen replies, smiling.

 

After a few days, Anna made a full recovery, and felt fit enough to judge her father. "You are charged with detaining and abusing Lady Lydia, and Mistress Evelyn, destroying the Rutherford's farm, attacking Skyhold, and the attempted murder of the Inquisitor." Josephine says, looking down at Edward Trevelyan, with a thinly veiled disgust. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I don't recognize the so called authority of that child on the throne." Edward says, spitting in front of him. "She is mine to do with as I please, and since I helped make her, I can undo her. She, her sister, and her mother are my property, and I will see them returned to me."

"No." Anna says, "here's what's going to happen. You are here by stripped of all your lands and possessions, to be split among the Rutherfords, my mother, and Evelyn." Edward howls at her judgement, and tries to charge at Anna, only to be pulled back on to his ass by the guards. "And you will be handed over to the city of Ostwick for the various crimes they have investigated you for. If you try to come near what was your property or Skyhold again, your life will be forfeit." Anna nods to the guards and they take him away, to prepare him for transport.

 

Anna finds Cullen and little Evie in the garden and walks up to them. Picking up her daughter, she holds Evie close and plants little kisses all over her chubby face, making the infant giggle with delight. Anna looks up at Cullen, and smiles.


End file.
